


A Direct Kiss

by SonRhandi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Gemitals, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonRhandi/pseuds/SonRhandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of nearly losing Amethyst wasn't one Pearl would soon forget. The memories of this moment would linger just as long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Direct Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Graceybird keeps finagling these shippy writings out of me, so I've begun fanfic-ifying them. Credit to her for the title, as well.
> 
> The first of many shippy fics and ficlets, probably.

Amethyst's brow furrowed as she looked down at the pool leading to Pearl's room. She couldn't recall doing anything lately that would earn her a squawking from Pearl, but even then, an invitation to her room would be a strange response. Even in the best of times, the alabaster Gem didn't often allow others into her personal domain.

Resigned, the violet Gem dove through the pool that led to Pearl's water world. She breached high above the water's surface and landed squarely on the column, quick to form a walking surface. Shaking herself dry, she could see Pearl on an adjacent column, standing stiffly. With a deft leap, Amethyst joined her slender comrade. To her surprise, she was greeted with a lopsided, awkward smile instead of the scrunched, angry face she had anticipated.

“ A-Amethyst...” She began, her voice quaking. “Thank you for coming...” Pearl inhaled deeply, trying to steady her nerves. Amethyst raised an eyebrow. 

"So, uhhhh... What's the occasion, P?" The stout one scratched her side. “Normally y'don't want me in here at all.”

Pearl rubbed her upper arm, the memory of Amethyst's cracked gem and spaghettified body still fresh in her mind. “Well, Amethyst, I... I just wanted to tell you that...” She sighed. Finding the right words was proving more difficult than she imagined. “W-Well...” Pearl crossed her arms, suddenly becoming very frustrated with herself. “What you did was **extremely** reckless and you're always causing trouble for everyone!!” She huffed, defaulting to the annoyed tone the violet Gem was so used to. 

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I'm awful and terrible, I get it. You've told me plenty of times.” If she knew she was just going to be berated she wouldn't have bothered showing up at all.

The alabaster Gem pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. “That... That didn't come out right.” She looked to Amethyst with pleading eyes. “Amethyst... What I meant was...” She wrung her hands. “...I was worried. A lot. About you.” Blue eyes cast an aside glance. “I just... I wanted you to know that I... that if you...” Her throat tightened. “...I would be very sad if you weren't here.”

That caught Amethyst more than a bit off-guard. “Jeez, P...” The stout one squared her hands on her hips, unprepared to deal with all these feelings but determined to play it off with her usual air of nonchalance. “We got the fountain working. I'm healed. Everything's good.” She patted her chest.

“You don't need to think about it anymore.” 

She knew all that, but still... “...Sit with me?”

Amethyst's expression softened. “Yeah, alright...”

When the two warriors had settled, Pearl loosely wrapped her arms the violet Gem and gave her a peck on the cheek. Amethyst cast a glance over her shoulder, wearing an expression somewhere between confusion and suspicion. The alabaster Gem gave her an unreadable expression in return—not quite a smile, but neither a grimace. Instead, Pearl began to run her slender fingers through Amethyst's mane. The violet one turned to her, a bit wide-eyed.

Pearl picked up on Amethyst's discomfort and quickly removed her hands, turning away slightly. “I... I remembered you used to like this.” She looked to her with large eyes. “Is it alright if I..?”

“...Yeah, it's fine. It's just... It's fine.” Her lips lifted into an awkward grin. Tentative fingers made their way into her hair again and gently rubbed her scalp. It wasn't that she was bothered, really, just surprised. A scalp massage was an intimacy that she hadn't been treated to in some time, and even then, she usually had to ask. Just feeling those slender fingers work through her hair and run over her scalp put the stout Gem at ease, slumping her shoulders and resting against Pearl. At this rate, she would probably doze off. As much as Pearl found a sleeping Amethyst cute (not that she'd ever admit it), she preferred she remain awake. 

“I must be doing a good job to have you so relaxed,” she murmured above her rhythmic scritching. 

Amethyst just gave a noncommittal grunt. "Heh, I guess even **you** have to be good at something." Her smirking face made it clear that she was just poking fun, and it helped to get her past any awkward feelings. Pearl puffed a bit of air in amusement, strangely comforted by her usual ribbing. 

The pale Gem trailed her way down to Amethyst's shoulders, working her palms into her flesh, soft like the rest of her. Spindling fingers gripped and rolled, and Amethyst breathed a long sigh, happy to have such attentive hands on her person. This wasn't a Pearl she'd seen in some time, and was naturally curious as to why she'd decided to come out now. "Man, haven't felt this good in a while. Good to know that if I wanna get you to pamper me, I just have to have a near-death experience, ha."

"Don't say that," she chided, even if there was a bitter truth in her words.

“ If you'd be like this a little more often, I wouldn't have to!” Amethyst replied half-jokingly. 

Pearl paused a moment. “... If that's what you'd like." 

Amethyst blinked, then simply laughed it off, though Pearl could see a deepening of the color in her cheeks. "Yeah ok, sure...” She snorted, but then, a devious glint appeared in her eyes. “...And if I want some sugar?"

Pearl pulled her lips into a thin line, aware of the challenge. "...Then, I'll give you something sweet."

The violet one's brow arched in surprise, but the shock wore off quickly. Wasting no time, Amethyst reached around and swung Pearl into her lap, giving her a smarmy grin before leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips. Or she would have, had a pale hand not found itself in front of her face. “Let me...” Pearl brought herself upright to rest on her knees, unconsciously flaring out the tail of her sash. She brushed the pale mane out of Amethyst's face to reveal both eyes. Pearl looked into those large, dark pools a moment, then brought her slender hands to Amethyst's full face, fluttering a kiss onto her lips.

Amethyst could feel the heat rising to her face. This... **This** Pearl was one she could get to. She circled her arms around the lithe gem's waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. And when the kiss was broken, it was Pearl who wore a smarmy grin of her own. “Well, now I **know** I'm doing a good job,” she chuckled a little. 

Amethyst snorted. “Whaddya want, a medal?”

Pearl placed her slender hands on Amethyst's arms, parting them a bit. Amethyst took the hint and released her arms' ring around Pearl. The pale gem then trailed a little circle around the stout one's gem and rested a hand on her chest. She pressed against Amethyst's chest a bit, a cue for the smaller gem to rest on her back. Amethyst slowly obliged, never taking her eyes off of Pearl, whose own eyes shined with something she couldn't quite place.

Once Amethyst was fully on her back, Pearl came to lounge with her, legs half-draped across the shorter Gem's body. Fingernails raked across Amethyst's stomach, the resulting shiver not going unnoticed. Amethyst knew that action well, and what it usually led to. “Heh, gonna give me a taste of something spicy, huh?” 

“ If anyone's tasting anything, it'll be me...” That same slender hand gently kneaded a thick inner thigh and Amethyst's signature smirk was wiped from her face. She definitely got the hint, and some darker cheeks to go with it. Pearl had to keep herself from snickering. “But that comes later. Let's just... enjoy this.” 

Pale and violet fingers intertwined, and a small hand found itself raised to thin lips. Pearl was gentle in a way that Amethyst was not, and to have her take the reins knowing this... There was a certain comfort in it, and it made her feel special. Just a little.

Pearl maneuvered the violet gem's tiny paw so that her palm rested before her lips, taking great care to lay a gentle kiss on each and every fingertip. Her eyes remained closed, deeply committed to her performance. Though Amethyst never took her eyes off the delicate Gem, in her heart she wished she could see those pale eyes, blue like Earth's sky. Amethyst slipped from Pearl's grip and rested her hand on her cheek. Pearl's eyes fluttered open, and Amethyst stared right into them. They drank of one another's gaze for what felt like an eternity. Neither gem spoke a word, but the silence was neither awkward nor unwelcome. Here in the heart of this temple room, there were only two: The one whose eyes were of the sky and the one whose eyes were as deep and dark as the cosmos.

“ ...Pearl.” The stout gem was the first to break the silence. 

“ Yes, Amethyst?” 

“ ...It's been a while since I've seen you like this.” 

“ I know.” The slight one cast an aside glance. 

Amethyst mentally kicked herself. Revisiting uncomfortable memories was the last thing she wanted for either of them, and certainly not at a time like this. Sighing, the stocky gem sat up. “Hey.”

Pearl's gaze returned to her. “Why don't ya just come here already?” She outstretched her arms and bore a wry grin. Pearl practically melted into Amethyst, who guided them back to the floor. A pair of paws made their way around Pearl's back, tugging to loosen her sash.

And once again, the dancer had to deter her willful cat. “Amethyst...” She began, a slight scolding tone in her voice. “Let me take care of you.” Pearl lowered herself and planted a kiss on the gem squared in her comrade's chest.

The color in Amethyst's face deepened. “S-Sure.”

Tender kisses found themselves trailed along Amethyst's neck and collarbone. Pearl's style of kisses were truly a reflection of herself. They fluttered across her skin like cherry blossom petals on the wind, but every so often, Pearl would lead with her tongue and pierce her with a moist warmth just before bringing her lips together, and it made Amethyst's toes curl every time. Pearl's arms did some curling of their own—one behind a wild head of hair and the other draped comfortably over her stomach.

“ Mmm... Hey, Pearl.” 

“ Hmm?” 

“ I got a couple o' other things that could use some smoochin'...” Her signature smirk made an encore appearance. 

That smirk said all it needed to say, and Pearl couldn't help but laugh to herself a bit. Still, it wouldn't be as straightforward as her willful partner would like. “Phase out of your blouse, please?”

“ Heh, I'll do you one better.” In a flash of light, Amethyst's faded shirt was banished, along with the leotard underneath, leaving her only with a pair of matching black undergarments. “Gotta leave somethin' to the imagination,” she chuckled. 

Smiling, Pearl slunk away from her partner's ample bosom, and instead parked herself just above her crotch. Dark eyes widened, clearly surprised. Laughing softly, Pearl rested her hands on the side of the violet one's stomach and laid a deep kiss on her pudge.

“ Pearl, you tease!” Amethyst laughed, sounding genuinely amused but also... relieved? Well, it wasn't for Pearl to worry about at the moment. She focused her efforts on her usual fluttering kisses, laying a trail up Amethyst's stomach, warm and soft. Traversing the small hill, she found herself at the swell of two peaks, nestled in their dark slings. Pearl sighed inwardly. She couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of envy when seeing one so well-endowed, but she quickly shook those thoughts from her head. That wasn't for her to worry about, either, not when Amethyst was giving her **that** look... 

Whenever these... situations presented themselves, it was always **that** look that brought out deeper desires nestled within Pearl—a hungry, fervent gaze that shined in Amethyst's eyes like she was like some sort of jungle predator, wild and untamable. 

And of course, she couldn't help but want to make the wildcat her own.

Gently, she slid a hand under Amethyst's right breast, making a point to press her thumb against the burgeoning nipple peeking just under the fabric. Amethyst shuddered, her eyes never leaving the dancer. Pearl's striking blue eyes met her own, and were glazed with undeniable want. The stout gem closed her eyes and rolled her head back, sighing deeply. Satisfied with her reaction, Pearl lowered her lips and planted a kiss on the the exposed flesh, her other hand having crept over to Amethyst's matching asset and gently trailing her nipple through the fabric.

Amethyst released a throaty sigh when those warm lips met her skin. She had forgotten that when she really wanted to, Pearl could press all the right buttons and leave her practically begging for more. The pale gem began to peel back the lip of Amethyst's bra, exposing more of her perfect breasts and took a moment to appreciate them. Not a second later, she found that article banished, too.

“ I figured you could get a better look this way,” said the violet one. 

“ You're considerate, when you want to be,” Pearl quipped, now rolling her hefty prizes in her palms. 

“ What would you like, Amethyst?” 

The predator 'humphed' in response. “C'mon, you oughta know what I like by now.”

Pearl had to laugh a little. “Well, it **has** been a while. Let's see...” Blushing a little, the pale gem kissed the swell of Amethyst's right breast before curling her tongue around her nipple, punctuating the action with a little grazing of her teeth. The sharp breath from her partner spoke volumes. 

Encouraged, Pearl brought the hand that warmed her partner's stomach to Amethyst's opposite breast, cupping it and gently rolling its heft in her willowy fingers. She marveled in the softness of the violet one's body, so different from her own. Pearl's ministrations turned a bit more targeted as she brought a dark nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling with juuuuust the right amount of pressure. A quiet moan escaped Amethyst's kissable lips. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched Pearl at work, hungering for more. Not one to slouch, Pearl continued to deliver, pressing her tongue to her other breast and wrapping her lips around the dark nub, sucking intently. Amethyst bit her bottom lip and crossed her legs, feeling delicious discomfort as the mouth of her geode stretched in response.

“ Mmm... That's the stuff...” She shivered in delight, a familiar warmth trickling from lower regions. “You're kinda bad, ain'tcha, Pearl?” 

Pearl's lips left her bosom with a pop. “Maybe a little.” A knowing, flirty smile adorned the alabaster Gem's face, and that was all it took to awake the beast in Amethyst.

She hooked a broad arm around Pearl and rolled her narrow frame atop her body. “Show me how bad you are...” Her words were laced with a quiet yet unmistakable growl. Pearl could feel her own self stretching as she looked back into those dark and hungry eyes, ones that craved the taste of her lips and were starved for more carnal delights. Pearl sank to Amethyst, crashing her thin lips against the soft, full pair. Her hands skated into the savage heap of hair, gripping tightly as their kissing became deep and desperate.

Amethyst had forgotten how good it felt to go wild like this. To be able to drink in all this pleasure and simply **feast** on the sexiness was something she was sorely in need of, and Pearl of all Gems came to **her** ! Her paws gripped Pearl's waist and smashed her body against her own as much as she could, grinding her hips against the dancer and letting her know just how much she desired her. Pearl broke the fevered kiss, a low groan spilling out of her mouth, her face flushed. She was the one who was supposed to be driving Amethyst wild this night, wasn't she? So then, why was it so exhilarating to feel those teeth grazing her neck, those small hands gripping her hips, and later, those tiny fingers slowly rolling down the lip of her shorts? 

“ Amethyst...” Pearl rasped, sitting up to straddle the wildcat. Amethyst paused and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked to Pearl, awaiting her next action. Reaching behind her back, the lithe dancer began to slowly untie her sash, her gaze locked on Amethyst the entire time. Amethyst felt her throat tighten a little as the torturous build-up took place, the shifting of fabric and the anticipation of sights to come. After what felt like an eternity, the teal sash flowed from Pearl's body and lashed out before her, resting gently on the violet gem's chest. In a bit of inspiration, Pearl dragged it down her partner's curves. If Amethyst's sighing was any indication, its silky softness was making her melt even more. This pleasure would soon give way to a greater one, however. Tossing her sash aside, Pearl rolled her hands up to her chest and phased out her remaining garments in one smooth motion, leaving Amethyst to drink in the sight of a taut, naked form straddled atop her. 

Though Pearl had been the one to think up her little striptease, now that she was there in all her glory, she suddenly felt a bit shy under Amethyst's gaze. Her face twisted into an awkward little smile as teal tinged her cheeks. While she lacked the curves of her fellow Crystal Gems, her body was still something to behold. Her breasts, though small, suited her figure, and blue nipples adorned them like little buttons. A sloping torso led the eye down to narrow hips and long, graceful legs. And there between them was a cute tuft of strawberry blonde hair—a neatly-kept marker to a more secret place...

“ Wow, P...” Amethyst breathed. “You're really beautiful.” It was something she'd always known, but seeing her like this sparked an odd moment of clarity. 

Pearl cast her glance aside, but her warm smile said enough. “Th-Thank you...” She stuttered, both embarrassed and happy for the praise.

Now wasn't the time to be coy. Though she'd gotten caught up in her partner's wild desire, this was supposed to be Amethyst's time to be appreciated, and at that moment, there was something she wanted to appreciate up close and personal. With a knowing grin, Pearl gracefully removed herself from atop the stout gem. “Amethyst,” she began, in a tone sweet like honey. “Would you please turn over?” 

The wildcat raised an eyebrow but did as asked without objection. Amethyst shifted a bit to get comfortable, but found herself lying on her stomach, head resting on her arms. “What's this? You got me heated up just to give me a back massage?” She half-joked.

“ Personally, I like a nice back massage.” Pearl quipped in mock offense. She walked two fingers up the small of her little beast's back. Amethyst felt a little pulse in her geode at the touch and just **knew** whatever Pearl was up to was going to be **good** . 

The alabaster gem gathered up the wild mane cascading down Amethyst's body and gave it a little toss off to the side, clearing her broad back of the stuff. Then, in a lazy stretch, Pearl slunk up her partner's soft form, making sure she felt her pert nipples drag across her skin. The wildcat rolling her head back and a sharp inhale was the indicator she was looking for. Pearl slid up just far enough to kiss a strong shoulder, then slid right back, raking her fingernails down Amethyst's curvy body. “Pearl...” She hissed, incredibly turned on.

The tiny dancer hummed a bit as she removed herself once more and settled on her knees, her target picked. Willowy fingers draped themselves on Amethyst's generous rear, rolling and squeezing and even parting the cheeks a little. “P-Pearl!” The flustered kitten looked over her shoulder, a dark blush slapped across her face. Spindly fingers pressed into her thick inner thighs, their tips kneading dangerously close to a warm and aching zone. The violet gem let out a deep sigh, now knowing that Pearl was going to drag this out just because she could, the tease. Her lips parted, and perfect little teeth sank into an ample cheek. Amethyst's stomach was doing flip-flops over how deliciously **dirty** Pearl was being at the moment. Her toes curled tightly, body burning from Pearl's touches. She lost herself in the deep massage, those thin fingers working her thighs and calves. Back and forth, up and down, and digging deep, the ministrations continued. Amethyst could feel prickles of sweat dot the small of her back and shivered a bit. She was practically overflowing at this point, and secretly hoped that a finger or two might find their way inside... 

As the nimble digits returned to the zone nearest her fevered loins, Amethyst looked over her shoulder a little and sputtered, “H-Hey, P... Why don't-- er, could you maybe...?”

“ Did you want something, Amethyst?” Pearl smiled, feigning ignorance. For all her wild passion, when it came time for the main event, Amethyst was always so shy about asking. The tiny dancer slid her hands up to Amethyst's sides and guided her full form to sit between her legs. 

“ Er...” Amethyst could barely think straight as a branch of an arm circled her waist and a delicate hand ran over her gem. 

Supple fingers glided to Amethyst's inner thighs, their tips pressing into her soft flesh. One juuuust edged along her sensitive bud and the wild one's breath caught in her throat. “You're burning up, Amethyst...” Pearl cooed, heaping her partner's hair over its owner's shoulder. A few quiet groans left Amethyst as a familiar tongue pressed against her heated skin and kisses claimed her flesh. The ache in her geode was unbearable at this point. The violet gem bit her bottom lip as a few stubby fingers flanked the swollen nub, slick from endless want.

The slippery sound of her rubbing didn't go unnoticed. “Amethyst...” Pearl began, gently placing her hand atop Amethyst's. “I can take care of that for you, if you'd like.”

“ Y-Yeah, ok...” 

Pearl smiled and guided her small paw away. “Lie on your back,” she murmured. Amethyst quickly complied, making herself comfortable. Teal tinged the lithe one's cheeks as she settled in between Amethyst's legs, slowly pushing them apart. Her geode, warm and awaiting her touch, emitted a faint glow, and the small patch of white hair that marked her entrance was soaked at its ends. Pearl peered beyond her valley to meet Amethyst's gaze—a half-lidded look of anticipation in those dark eyes of hers—before lowering her face to the inviting chasm. She hooked her arms around Amethyst's thick thighs and pulled herself close, and with no reservations, gave her aching jewel the tiniest of licks.

Amethyst whimpered. She could have melted into a puddle right then and there. Encouraged, Pearl gave her a bit more. She planted a kiss on her jewel, then followed up with an achingly slow lap from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the very tip of her sensitive bud. “Mmmm, Pearl...” Amethyst groaned, arching her hips up. She began to paw at her body. Her skin felt like it was on **fire** and growing hotter by the second. 

Pearl's efforts continued, her broad tongue blanketing every fold. Her partner's scent filled her nostrils—musky and cloying but not unpleasant—and her taste became known as she slowly, _tortuously_ pushed her tongue into the violet gem's cavern. A drawn-out sigh transitioned to a deep groan as Amethyst felt the welcome invasion, her bosom heaving as Pearl's tongue slipped in and out of her most secret place. 

Pearl's tongue never lashed or slapped, but rather danced around the crystal stage on which it performed. Her lips would soon share the stage, pulling together around the jeweled nub and sucking gingerly. A choked gasp passed a full pair of lips. Back arching, hips twisting, toes splaying, the small warrior writhed as pleasure billowed within her. Pearl steadied her partner's enthusiastic movements, pressing down gently on her hips and continuing her mouth's caress. Her reach being what it was, the alabaster Gem began to run her hands up and down Amethyst's body. From the swell of her breasts to the length of her legs, the trailing of her hands only pushed the stout one even closer to the edge. Her mind was awash with wild desire, but not only that, just knowing she **was** desired was a great pleasure in itself. 

The 'normal' Pearl, the one who seemed always ready to sneer or sigh or scold, was not the Pearl setting her aflame that very moment. This Pearl's perfect lips were on **her.** This Pearl's tongue tasted **her.** This Pearl **wanted** her. If just for this moment... If **only** for this one moment... 

“ Don't stop...” She squeaked, not knowing if her plea was out of burning desire or aching desperation. 

The lithe one pressed forward, and trailing turned to raking as perfect little nails scored her sides.

“ P-Pearl...” 

And when perfect little teeth dared to graze her swollen clit...

“ Pearl! I... I...haa.. HaAAAAAh!!” Amethyst's body lurched as waves swelled and wracked her fevered body, her gem shining brightly. As the rolling within her settled and her gem began to dim, the small warrior laid back and closed her eyes, her body awash in the afterglow. A leaner form rose up and wiped its mouth, from what she could tell. Her vision was still a bit fuzzy. 

“ Hm, I suppose this means I've still got the right touch, in every sense of the word.” Pearl snaked atop her, smiling. She lazily pushed aside a tendril of hair that clung to her partner's forehead. “How was it?” 

Amethyst had yet to form the words for all the thoughts and feelings she had for this night, this Pearl. Instead, she simply pulled Pearl to her and kissed her as deeply as their bodies would allow. When the kiss was broken, the alabaster Gem was left speechless, her face a deep blue.

Somehow, this of all things allowed Amethyst to once again speak. “What, you're ok with sticking your face all up in my junk, but **that's** what you get all flustered over?” She smirked. Her voice was low and gravelly, but was definitely not lacking in its usual humor. 

“ W-Well,” she stuttered, clearly embarrassed. “It's been a while since you've kissed me like **that** !” 

Amethyst's smirk was wiped clean off her face. In that moment, it was clear that she wasn't the only one who felt an absence of what once was. “I'll uh...” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I'll kiss you that way more often. If you want me to, I mean...”

A gentleness flooded into Pearl's gaze. “...I'd like that.”

“C'mere, then.” 

They melted into each other, bodies warming one another as passions once again became inflamed. “Pearl...” Amethyst breathed, smirking. “I can feel ya.” She directed her gaze downward, a warm moistness on her leg.

If her face turned any bluer, it would match the sky. Pearl grumbled something under her breath, and Amethyst had to chuckle a bit. “Want me to take care of it?” She asked, a stubby finger stroking her bashful lover's cheek.

The sound of flowing water echoed through the room.

Some other sounds echoed, as well.


End file.
